Analog-to-digital conversion is implemented in a variety of computer and communications applications. A variety of different types of analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) have been developed to convert an analog signal, such as voltage, to a digital signal having a value that corresponds to the magnitude of the analog signal. One approach to provide analog-to-digital conversion includes quantizing instantaneous amplitudes of the analog signal at a sampling rate that is at least a Nyquist rate corresponding to a minimum sampling frequency. As an example, delta-sigma modulators can often be implemented as ADCs, such as for time-based analog-to-digital conversion. Delta-sigma modulation ADCs can thus provide a more resolute digital output from the analog input, such as based on implementing feedback to the input analog signal.